Leila Malcal
Leila Malkal (レイラ・マルカル, Reira Marukaru) is the secondary protagonist of Code Geass: Akito the Exiled besides Akito. Leila comes from a family of former Britannian aristocrats and she is a military officer in the E.U. Army. She works under Gene Smilas and is Akito Hyuga's superior and the Commander of the W-0 Unit comprised of Japanese teenagers who recklessly plunge into a battlefield where the survival rate is extremely low. They fight for their freedom, so that they can have a country that they can return to that feels like “home”. Thus begins their fight against the adult world. Appearance She has very long blonde hair and light purple eyes. She often wears her military uniform. Character Outline Leila Malkal is the daughter of a Britannian noble family that disagreed with the dated system of rule in the empire, which made them defect to the E.U. as exiles. Born in Europe, Leila was adopted by the Malkal family after the deaths of her parents. She became a Major in the E.U. Army and originally served as an adjutant to Commander Anou in the W-0 Unit. Leila planned the military operation known as Operation Alpha with the objective of rescuing the surrounded 132nd Regiment in Narva. However, Leila confronted Anou over his last minute decision to use Japanese youngsters for suicide attacks and finally removed Anou from his command position. After the success of the operation, she was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel by General Smilas and given direct command of the W-0 Unit. In the first episode, it was directly implied that she may have a Geass power during the sequence where she stood up to her commanding officer. The specifics of this ability currently remain unknown. Later it was confirmed in the official guidebook of Akito the Exiled episode 2 C.C.'s story manga showing her getting Geass from C.C. at a young age saying that she wants to end the status quo. Character History Quotes "I want the power to live on my own." Trivia *"Leila" is a widely renowned Arabic and Hebrew female name stemming from Semitic roots meaning "night". Alternatively, it can mean "born at night" or "dark beauty". *"Malkal" could refer to the Malkals, a major ethnic group residing in the Tikrai Valley in Pakistan. The name "Malkal" or "Malkaal" itself is derived from the fusion of two Arabic terms: "Malik" (A King/ One who rules) and "Aal" (family of), thus "Family of the King" or "Family of the one who rules". This makes sense given that Geass is considered "the Power of the Kings" and Leila possesses a Geass. *Leila Malkal's Seiyuu Maaya Sakomoto also did Tomoyo Daidouji from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. *Leila's relationship with Akito can be compared to the likes of Aina Sahalin, Nina Purpleton, and Selene Mcgriff from the Gundam universe. *Leila's character design resembles Primera from Clamp's Magic Knight Rayearth and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Gallery reira.jpg Lalala.jpg|The preview hinting at Leila's "possible Geass" Layla123.jpg Layla.jpg Layla 1.png Layla 3.png laylahyugamalkal.png 417381_270469493052902_1007278480_n.jpg Screen shot 2012-09-29 at 11.33.44 PM.png|A Young Leila with a green-haired, hooded figure. Reila_Malkal.png ApsyP.jpg chara_reira.jpg|Character Design of Leila Malkal tumblr_mbe3kwCkSZ1rfcoupo6_1280.png 150888_326996224066895_1918499179_n.jpg 246499_283452005087984_599279124_n.jpg Leila pilot concept.jpg|Leila's pilot suit concept Leila concept.jpg|Different facial concepts of Leila leila2.png 003l.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-03-15h07m50s35.png vlcsnap-2014-01-03-15h01m56s67.png Leila's suite.jpeg|Leila dressing her pilot suit on the movie Snapshot 1.jpg|Leila dressing her pilot suit on the promotional trailer 616511_638189806229861_7090459023937209366_o.jpg 1517796_604055732976602_1788300726_o.jpg 1932638_618332108215631_398870414_o.jpg 1499526_596214330427409_408047856_n.jpg 1544467_596214430427399_1258578122_n.jpg 603251_566826223366220_1360616456_n.png Akito postcard 3.jpg 1404527_481760961939559_570765322_o.jpg LFCga7C.jpg Screenshot.png Y.png|Little Leila and her mother. Category:Characters Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:European Union Category:W-0 Category:Geass User Category:Female